


Киты плывут вверх

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дино хотел посмотреть на китов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Киты плывут вверх

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 за команду Vongola Famiglia

– Давай поедем в Норвегию, – предложил Дино, втаскивая ноги на кровать. Разложил на колене тонкую папиросную бумагу, высыпал на нее горстку марихуаны и принялся ловко сворачивать джойнт.  
– Позавчера ты сказал: "Давай поедем в Лас-Вегас", – заметил Мукуро.  
– Здесь у меня были дела, – возразил Дино уклончиво.  
Мукуро расстегнул забрызганную кровью рубашку.  
– Ну да, как же. Не представляю, что такого ты успел натворить в своей жизни, что враги полагают, будто тебя можно убить, заставив слизывать со стриптизерши отравленный портвейн.  
Дино глуховато рассмеялся, провел по краю бумаги языком и завернул, аккуратно приминая пальцами фильтр.  
– Женщины очень изобретательные. И мстительные. Особенно испанки.  
– Интересно, – Мукуро зацепил носком пятку одного сапога, потом другого, звякнул пряжкой на ремне. – Думаешь, она сейчас в тюрьме или в больнице?  
– На самом деле тебе не интересно, – Дино зашарил по карманам в поисках зажигалки. – Но заметь, я ведь сдержал обещание – показал самый зажигательный стриптиз в твоей жизни.  
– О да, – согласился Мукуро, переступая через штаны. Беспокойный ночной Лас-Вегас бросал на его кожу разноцветные отблески, окрашивая в голубоватый, малиновый и зеленый. Где-то вдалеке завывали пожарные сирены. – Я только не думал, что "зажигательный" нужно понимать в буквальном смысле слова.  
– Жизнь непредсказуема, верно? – Дино протянул к нему руки. – Иди сюда.  
Мукуро подошел лениво, перекинул ногу через его бедра, уселся верхом на колени, отклоняясь назад. Длинные пряди волос заскользили по плечу, рассекая его, как трещины на фарфоровой статуэтке. Дино провел ладонью между лопаток, чувствуя, как Мукуро вздрагивает и прогибает спину. Щелкнул зажигалкой и осторожно раскурил косяк.  
– Зачем тебе в Норвегию? – спросил Мукуро.  
Дино неглубоко затянулся, задержал дыхание и поманил его к себе, касаясь губами раскрытого рта.  
– Хочу посмотреть на китов, – выдохнул он вместе с дымом. – На огромных китов в океане. Знаешь, они действительно гигантские. Говорят, зимой их можно увидеть даже с берега, но я хочу выйти в открытое море.  
– У тебя странная любовь к огромным вещам, – заметил Мукуро, кашлянув, и выпустил струйки терпкого дыма через ноздри. – Если бы я не знал, что компенсировать тебе нечего, то подумал бы...  
Он умолк, когда Дино поцеловал его в уголок глаза. Веко задрожало, и ресницы опустились, сморгнув выступившую от дыма едкую слезу. Дино слизнул ее кончиком языка, и Мукуро запрокинул голову, подставляя под поцелуи горло.  
– Забыл предупредить, – пробормотал он сипловато. – От дури меня развозит, и я очень долго не могу кончить.  
– Ничего, – шепнул Дино. Поймал губами выпуклую голубоватую жилку и замер, считая участившийся пульс. – Значит, я буду трахать тебя, пока ты не кончишь.  
Пульс скакнул и забился как бешеный. Дино вжался лицом в шею, прямо сквозь шелковую завесу волос, и глубоко вдохнул. Волосы Мукуро пахли сладковатым дымом марихуаны и совсем немного – лакрицей.  
– Ч-черт, – ругнулся Мукуро. Его руки покрылись мурашками; Дино щекотно провел кончиками пальцев вдоль предплечья, подушечкой большого огладил тыльную сторону, запястье, ладонь. Потом сунул затрещавший косяк в стакан из-под джина и свалил Мукуро спиной в развороченную кровать, бормоча на ухо:  
– Хочу тебе отсосать.  
Вздернул под бедра и подтащил к краю постели, сползая на колени перед ним. Мукуро судорожно выдохнул несколько раз и шире развел ноги, подставляясь – Дино почти нежно огладил ладонью бедро и закинул себе на плечо, целуя гладкую кожу со внутренней стороны. Потом тронул губами сгиб колена.  
Там было влажно от испарины, а Мукуро как-то странно дернулся.  
Дино поднял взгляд.  
– Тебе тут нравится, да? – уточнил он, целуя еще раз.  
– Да, – сдавленно пробормотал Мукуро, содрогаясь всем телом и сгребая пальцами простынь. – Да, черт, черт... очень.  
Кровь бросилась в голову, прилила в пах; Дино оцепенел, пережидая мучительный спазм в животе, потом торопливо ткнулся в сгиб колена носом, прижался ртом, втянул тонкую, чувствительную кожу – как будто в губы поцеловал. Прошелся языком, с наслаждением вылизав между жилками, и стал целовать вниз по задней части бедра, чувствуя, как Мукуро начинает задыхаться.  
– Ох, блядь, блядь, блядь! – его голос звучал все громче, будто следуя за губами Дино, ноги напряглись и дрожали, и Дино, как зверь, норовящий изваляться в приятном запахе, обтерся лицом вдоль длинной голени – ниже, ниже, пока не задел острую косточку на щиколотке, где розовела зажившая старая ссадина.  
Наверное, Мукуро расшиб лодыжку, когда они трахались ночью в Долине Смерти, на заднем сидении его феррари.  
Дино всегда думал, что у Мукуро красивые ноги.  
Он впервые касался их – от щиколотки к изгибу подъема, лизнув в сердцевинку стопы, в самое чувствительное место, осторожно, ищуще. Скользнул языком к перемычке между большим и указательным пальцами, и Мукуро жалобно, почти скуляще застонал – или очень-очень тихо вскрикнул; казалось, ему физически больно. Дино видел его, словно во сне. Как член подрагивает, как живот блестит от смазки, как побелели костяшки на судорожно вцепившихся в кровать пальцах. Он подставил лицо под стопу и целовал, пока не добрался до мизинца, потом укусил его ласково и расправил, чтобы лизнуть в сгиб фаланги.  
– Сука! – прохрипел Мукуро, вставая на лопатки, как на крылья. – Я тебя убью, мать твою, Каваллоне, я убью тебя!  
Рухнул обратно, задыхаясь, ловя воздух как выброшенная на берег рыба; а потом Дино обхватил несколько пальцев ртом – и Мукуро завыл в голос, трясясь, как в припадке. Дино с трудом удерживал его напрягшуюся ногу, до синяков впиваясь в голень и посасывая пальцы так же нежно, как посасывал бы головку члена, если бы слизывал с нее последние капли спермы. Пропуская глубже, втягивая щеки плотнее, пока рука Мукуро не метнулась к члену и он не закричал, беспомощно, тягуче и зло, оскальзываясь по брызнувшей сперме ладонью.  
Когда все закончилось, Мукуро остался лежать, распластавшись и слепо моргая, словно потолок раскачивался перед его глазами. На скулах горели неровные красные пятна, волосы налипли ко рту и вздымались от тяжелого, мокрого дыхания, а живот все еще спазматически вздрагивал. Нависнув сверху, Дино чуть не свалился на подогнувшемся локте.  
– Ты же сказал, что долго не сможешь кончить, – заметил он нетвердо.  
– Я, блядь, сдохну под тобой когда-нибудь, – огрызнулся Мукуро, бессильно закрывая глаза. – Ты обещал отсосать, а то, что ты творил – просто противозаконно. Никогда больше так не делай. Я не шучу, – добавил он, услышав, что Дино смеется, – я тебя убью.  
Дино сцеловал с его рта целый океан угрозы и столько же обреченной нежности, а потом замер, слушая, как колотится, обрываясь, под ребрами сердце.  
– Да ты дрожишь весь, – сказал Мукуро шепотом. – Идиот.  
Вслепую раздернул молнию на джинсах и с трудом поднял ослабевшие ноги, обнимая коленями за бока и запрокинув голову, когда Дино проскользнул внутрь одним тугим распирающим движением. Тонкая пленка иллюзий стремительно таяла, обнажая синяки, оставленные зубами Дино на шее и плечах. Размашисто, плавно втрахивая его в кровать, Дино оставлял новые, а Мукуро вздрагивал и цеплялся пальцами за его волосы, скребя ногтями по загривку. Сизые клочья тумана влажно скользили по телу, оседая на коже солеными морскими каплями, татуировки Дино мягко сияли отраженным светом города за окном. Он двигался как во сне, раскачивая бедрами в тесной хватке коленей Мукуро, и не мог даже целовать – только вжимался мокрым лбом в лоб и носом в нос, беззвучно шепча что-то несвязное, то ли влюбленное, то ли похабное; но Мукуро растягивал подрагивающие от удовольствия губы в улыбке так, будто слышал его. Будто ловил ритм перепутавшихся мыслей в голове, обволакивая их собой и погружая в гипнотический транс – еще, и еще, и еще. "Еще", – читал Дино по движению рта, "еще", – требовали пальцы, скользившие по контурам татуировок на спине, еще, еще, еще, мышцы внутри сжимались, и шумная суетливая вселенная сжималась вокруг в густую черноту, пока он не вынырнул, ловя ртом воздух и распахивая глаза, как из ночного кошмара.

– Как думаешь, – спросил Мукуро, рассеянно гладя его лежавшую на животе голову, – все это может когда-нибудь надоесть?  
Дино слышал этот вопрос уже сотню раз. В сто первый он ответил так же, как и всегда:  
– Какая разница? Просто наслаждайся моментом.  
Рука соскользнула, выпутываясь из волос – на секунду ему показалось даже, что Мукуро обиделся. Потом кольцо засветилось, окутало пальцы плотным сапфировым облаком, и Пламя как-то мгновенно перелилось через край. Затуманило воздух, панорамное стекло, размазав огни города в неясные блики, а когда растаяло – над маревом неонового света в небе вскипела морская пена. Лучи проходили сквозь нее, преломляясь в радуги, волны на поверхности бросали изумрудно-серые отсветы на город, и там, в небесной глубине, проскользнула гигантская тень.  
– Ты шутишь, – ахнул Дино, садясь на кровати.  
Он слышал, как рокочет необъятная туша кита, вздыбливая воду. Вырвалась острая морда, длинное тело, покрытые наростами серые плавники – вырвались, подняв брызги в темно-синее небо, и плюхнулись обратно в бездну, прячась, чтобы показаться снова. Лас-Вегас внизу превратился в светящийся коралловый риф; разноцветное мерцание пробегало по нему волнами, подсвечивая брюхо кита.   
Дино смотрел, как плещется черная тень в океане над городом, пока в стекле не мелькнуло отражение светлой кожи Мукуро, запутавшейся в водорослях волос.   
– Любуйся на своих дурацких китов, Дино Каваллоне, – сказал Мукуро и незаметно поцеловал его в плечо. – Наслаждайся моментом.


End file.
